


The Seventh Sister's Teachings

by Barrytrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A short story featuring the same characters from: The Seventh Sister's Seduction though this is not a sequel to that story (Well, Maybe an Indirect Sequel). This is one of my 'darker' stories. Don't worry! It's not too dark, it just is if you compare it to my other stories. In this story, The Seventh Sister does her business on Barry/The One Lover to make him see her ways.Seventh Sister belong to Star Wars/Disney.





	The Seventh Sister's Teachings

The Seventh Sister, exposing only her head and her red velvet bra just laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
“Perfection.” She smirked.  
She looked at the one who was sat next to her. Barry just shook a little, his eyes slightly teary.  
“The bites... Do they still make you feel pain?” She asked.  
The man just nodded shaking, staring out at the window of vast space.  
“It’s yes One Lover.” She grinned.  
“Yes Seventh Sister... But not as much.” He replied.  
“Good. You will no longer feel pain soon enough and you’ll be a perfect apprentice for me!” The Seventh Sister explained.  
"Y-Yes Madam." He nodded.  
"Remember, no pain means no way of turning to the Dark Side." She explained. "And then you can still protect your friends."  
He nodded again as she pulled back the sheet. His body was covered in a mixture of love bites and a bruises surround by teeth marks. She had performed this the past few days on a spacecraft to help him become her perfect companion, her perfect apprentice and her perfect lover. She rolled on top of him, showing her teeth cheekily.  
“Here come some more love bites or as I like to call them, my markings!” The Seventh Sister said seductively.  
She leant into his exposed chest, her lips pressing against his chest, sucking softly as he moaned softly. She sunk her teeth into him. His screams where they used to be loud were now almost quiet. The Seventh Sister moved away from his chest and stroked her gloved hand over Barry’s hurt chest.  
“Another one to add to your collection.” The Seventh Sister smiled. “Now in your new outfit! It’s time we go hunting!’  
She got out of bed, only in black underwear and her red velvet bra. He looked out the window, seeing they were approaching a Rebel cruiser. His eyes glowed yellow as he turned, watching The Seventh Sister getting back in her black outfit. Barry got out of bed, his body still hurting from her bites as he got dressed in an almost identical outfit as hers. Once they got dressed, they grabbed their lightsabers, both red double bladed, spinning lightsaber. Barry stared at his, almost entranced. The Seventh Sister watched him, putting her hand on his.  
“Your favourite colour... Isn’t it great you now have is red instead of that stupid old blue one?” She asked.  
“It is... Madam.” Barry replied, his smile almost evil at her.  
She grinned at this.  
“Off we go to set the galaxy free from the Rebels and the Imperials!” The Seventh Sister smiled.  
They kissed each other before covering their faces with their faceplates. They boarded the vessel as the Rebels inside stared at them. They activated their lightsabers.  
“Don’t move... Rebels.” Barry said.  
“You will tell us where the Rebellion Base is located or else.” The Seventh Sister asked calmly.  
Some of the Rebels stepped back, others getting their blasters out and aiming at them both.  
“Very well. We’ll get it our way.” The Seventh Sister said.  
Their lightsabers began spinning as they charged at them.

Hours passed as the vessel they were on was in pieces as The One Lover and The Seventh Sister flew away from it.  
“Great job probing his mind One Lover.” The Seventh Sister commented.  
“Thank you...” He began.  
But before he could finish, The Seventh Sister moved onto his neck, biting hard. She expected him to scream a little, though for the first time, Barry just looked at her, smiling softly.  
“No more pain?” She questioned.  
“No love.” He replied.  
“Then you’re training is truly complete.” She smiled, kissing his face all over.  
He moaned softly, smiling.  
“What do we do now Madam?” Barry asked.  
“To Yavin.” She answered. “We spy on the Rebels and maybe... Just maybe, we’ll let them do the work on destroying the Empire before we made our move.”  
“I agree.” Barry nodded. “Maybe, we do a little mind trickery on them and help them out for a bit.”  
“What?” She looked at him confused.  
“We convince them that we want to help the Rebels and when the time is right, we turn on them, crush their Rebellion and bring peace to the galaxy.” He explained.  
She thought about it.  
“... I actually like that. Now you are thinking sneakily like me.” The Seventh Sister said impressed.  
“You think it is a good idea?” He smiled.  
“I do.” She agreed. “I’m so proud of you.”  
She kissed him again, ordering her ID9 seeker droids to activate the hyperspace jump to Yavin where they will begin their plan...


End file.
